


Clintasha Week 2018 AU Story

by CBSlave737



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBSlave737/pseuds/CBSlave737
Summary: Clint and Natasha meet as ushers at the local movie theater





	Clintasha Week 2018 AU Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rushed story for my first entry of Clintasha Week 2018.

A/N: Characters are owned by MARVEL, not me…unfortunately…

….  
….  
“Hey Clint, don’t forget you’ve got Natasha training tonight.” Phil said when he saw Clint clocking in for his shift.  
“Man, do I have to?”  
“As usher shift lead, yeah, you have to train her.”  
“Can’t she train with concessions first?”  
“Bucky already has Darcy and Sam training tonight, you get Natasha. Try not to let your resting face scare her off. You know what to do, just train her properly.”  
“Whatever, when is she getting here?”  
“All the newbies are scheduled at 5. Don’t pass this one off to Lance or Bobbi either.”  
“Sir, yes sir.”  
“Thank you.”   
….  
….  
Once Clint was walkied that Natasha had gotten there and he showed her how to clock in, he brought her to the back hallway for team introductions.  
“Okay everyone, this is Natasha. She’s going to be my shadow tonight. Natasha, our team tonight consists of Bobbi, Lance, Pietro, Thor and Loki. Bobbi, how you feel about podium tonight?”  
“No problem. I’ll borrow Natasha in the later set to teach her bathroom checks, Thor can cover podium.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”   
Bobbi accepted the headset of the daytime ticket taker and started looking over the auditorium let out times, while the others headed into the usher closet to get brooms and dustpans for the night.  
“Clint, looks like theater 11 and 4 will be getting out in the next few minutes.” Bobbi called over the walkie. “Then theater 8 is next in about 10 minutes.”  
“Heard.” He radioed back. “Loki and Lance you two hit theater 4, then meet us at 8. Thor and Pietro do 11 then come to 8. Neither of them should have been that busy so it shouldn’t take long.”  
“So, as you’ll no doubt notice tonight, Pietro is pretty fast at cleaning auditoriums, Thor can be too loud at times…most times actually, Loki always need to be sent with a partner to clean, otherwise he tries to sweep things under the seats instead of picking them up and throwing them away. Bobbi is really good at keeping our times updated and relaying them to the team, she also makes sure the bathroom checks are being done on time, or at least as close to time as we can manage. Lance is dating Bobbi, but they usually work pretty well together. She’s the best at keeping his smart mouth curbed.”  
“What about you?”  
“What?”  
“You’ve told me about everyone else, what do I need to know about you?”  
He shrugged, “Not much to tell. I’m just me.”   
“I’m sure you’re more than that, I’ll figure it out.”  
Clint shrugged again, “Let’s go get a jump on 8.”  
He grabbed an empty trash can and pushed it down the hall, telling her what to expect.  
“Since this is one of our largest auditoriums, it will always hold the most popular movie. At night, its good practice to bring an empty can with you and pull it to the base of the stairs so when they come down, they can toss their trash away. Don’t move it into place until the lights come up, though. You don’t want anyone complaining you disturbed the last minutes of their movie.” He rolled his eyes.  
By the time the credits started rolling, they were joined by the other guys. They lined up against the wall as people filed out and once it was empty, Clint put his key in and turned on the really bright clean up lights.  
“I only turn on these lights if it has been a busy movie or someone has lost something and we have to help them find it. Working the big auditoriums, someone needs to hit the lower floor section and the others need to work the upper sections. Someone will run up to the top and start picking up big trash while the others sweep and mop if needed.” Clint explained.  
“Kid movies are the worse with drink and candy spills.” Lance said as he passed by with an arm load of trash.  
Natasha jerked back as something fell into the trash can she was still standing next to.  
“You did not see that coming?” Pietro asked with a laugh.  
“He says that a lot.” Clint explained. “You know better Pietro, don’t throw things.” he admonished the younger teen. “Brat.” He muttered, causing Natasha to grin at him.  
“Okay Nat, follow me.” He started up the stairs.   
When they were almost finished, Bobbi radioed that more auditoriums were letting out.”  
“Okay, Pietro, Lance, Loki hit 12 and 14 when you finish in here. Thor come join Natasha and me in 7 after changing out these trash cans. Bring some empties and we’ll go ahead and change them too. I’m cutting these lights out as I go.”  
“I can see why you’re the boss.” Natasha said when they entered auditorium 3 later that night.  
"Oh yeah?" he said watching her walk up to the top row to start sweeping.  
"Yeah, you keep everyone on track. You know everyone's strengths and weaknesses, and you put them where ever they will work best."  
"That's just something that happens when you work with the same people all the time."  
"That's someone who observes and remembers things." Natasha walked past him to go down to the floor level, "This one isn't bad at all."  
"The small auditoriums on the end are used for movies on their way out of the theater." Clint explained. "Missed something."  
She turned around to find him halfway up the auditorium, "What?"   
"Someone lost some pocket change." He held up a quarter for her to see.  
"Really? How did you even see that?"  
"i see better from a distance." he smirked.  
"Whatever Hawkeye." she teased.  
"Hey, you're learning."  
She rolled her eyes, "dork."   
….  
….  
“Hey Nat, where’d you go?”  
“Just thinking about the first night we ever worked together.”  
“Ah yes, that seems like such a long time ago." Lance said, thinking back.  
“It was a long time ago.”  
“Nah, only what 7, 8 years ago?”  
“Like I said, a long time ago.”  
“Hey you two, you’re missing a great party.”  
“You call this a party?” Natasha asked, looking around at all the twinkle lights, catered food, music playing in the background.  
Tony’s face fell a little bit, causing Natasha to smirk at him before laughing openly.   
“I’m teasing, it’s a really good party, I’ll have to remember to tell Pepper thank you.”  
“Where is the lovely Miss. Potts?” Lance asked.  
“I left her in deep discussion with James, something about doing a book tour soon.”  
“Already? It hasn’t even released yet.” Clint said walking up on their conversation.  
“I told you it was amazing, now you've got to promote it.” Natasha grinned and leaned into Clint’s side when he wrapped an arm around her. "Let everyone else see how great it is."  
“You’re biased though.” Clint pointed out.  
“Not as biased as you think I am.” She teased.  
“Oh yeah, then what does this mean?” he waved his hand around.  
“Just means she was dumb enough to marry you mate.” Lance said.  
“And before you two get into it, I think we need to go greet some other guests.” Natasha said pulling Clint away from the others.  
Clint followed Natasha to the outskirts of the patio the party was being held on and once they slipped into the darkness he pulled her into his space.  
She hugged him tight and tilted her head back accept his kiss.  
“Thank you Tasha. I couldn’t have done this without you."  
"I love you Clint, I'll always support you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work, but I hope someone got some enjoyment out of it.


End file.
